Computer Wizard Chapters
by VampPunk14
Summary: Join me and my made up friends with some anime peoples in this story of randomness! Please no mean reviews or I'll send Hidan after you!
1. Intro

Hiya! Welcome to Coputer Wizard Chapters, this is just the details about whats going on and all, so please don't leave any reviews saying, "What the heck is this? Is this even a story? You suck." Thats really mean and hurtfull... yea.

Okay so Computer Wizard Chapters is mainly filled with randomness and lots of out-of-charater-charaters and many people i made up....

Okay, Im gonna be using many different animes in this, and will use more so it might go beyond this list...

Animes being used: Naruto, Inuyasha, BloodPlus (or Blood+, whatever), DeathNote, FMA (Fullmetal Alchemist), Bleach.... and as I said many more!!!

And finally some warnings!!!! YAY Warnings!!!

Sakura is like all like yea, Im like such a girl.  
Sasuke and Itachi have a very little hate relationship.  
Inuyasha is like.... dumb I guess you can say.  
Kogome..... shes a total badass. Mhmm

And if you say bad things about me or my "bad attempts on writing a story" I will say very bad-not-nice things about you.... with the help of Hidan-san!!! And I don't make empty threats persons!


	2. Meet the Computer Wizard

*A poof is heard and six figures appear in the smoke*  
Sakura: Like OMG, I'm a pink-haired-hottie! I'm totally sure Sasuke-kun will like me now!  
Naruto: ..... SAKURA-CHAN!!! WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME!?  
Sakura: Cuz I like Sasuke-kun, DUH.  
Naruto: *crys*  
Sasuke: I don't think we're in Konoha anymore.  
Niko: Konoha? What's that, and who are you?  
Emo Naruto: Our village.... and we're ninjas....  
Kimiko: Eh.... *slaps Naruto* Cheer up emo kid.  
Me: Thanks Kimiko, he needed that.  
Niko & Kimiko: Ah Vamp-chan! *bows*  
Team 7:....  
Me: Gurls I said enough with that.  
Niko & Kimiko: Oh.... Sorry!  
*Some portal opens and three people fall out, potal closes*  
Paul, Bob, and Matt: Ow...  
Me: OMFG what are you guys doing here!?  
Bob: Hmm? Vamp? Hi.  
Me: *sweatdrops* Hey, but that doesn't answer my question!!!!  
Matt: Vamp calm down. *hugs*  
Me: Thanks Matt.  
Paul: And I'm here why.  
Me: I don't know, first us and Team 7 show up, and now you guys. Geez.  
Bob: Team 7 like from Naruto?  
Me: Duh you moron.  
Team 7 and the gurls:....  
*A door appears and three more people walk in and the door disappears*  
Me: Uhh..... If someones doing this they better stop...  
Yoko, Shadow, and Joe: What the hell just happened?  
Me: Shit, you guys too?  
Yoko, Shadow: Vamp :3  
Joe:....  
Sasuke & Me: I seriously need to lie down.  
Yoko: Vamp I missed you! *huggles*  
Shadow: Me toos! *huggles with Yoko*  
HEY!!! STOP THAT!!!  
Everyone: HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?  
IT WAS ME!! THE COMPUTER WIZARD!!  
Me: Well... My greatest wish turned out to big my greatest fear...  
Joe: Your not surious....  
Kimiko: Well Mister Wizard, anyone else you wanna bring to the party while your at it?  
YEP.... HEHEHE  
Niko: Oh god.  
*A hole opens and Inuyasha, Kogome, Koga, Sesshemaru, Itachi, Al, Edward, and Deidara all pop out, hole closes*  
Inuyasha: Like ZOMG, what just happened?  
Koga: We we're brought to some other demension idiot.  
Inuyasha: Oh.  
Me: SOMEONE PLEASE JUST KILL ME!  
Joe: But I just quit the Slayers gang.  
Me: Oh well! *starts running in a circle screaming my head off*  
Everyone else: *sweatdrops*  
Al: Big Brother, do you know where we are?  
Edward: No Al, I dont.  
Al: Oh.... T-T  
Sasuke: *pokes Itachi* I hate you.  
Itachi: Yea I know kiddo. *pokes back*  
Sasuke & Itachi: *has a poking fight*  
Kogome: I am SOOO gonna take a much needed nap in a second.  
Deidara: You said it Lady, un!  
Me: Hey Wizard! How about some couches in here?  
*Four really big couches appear*  
Kogome, Deidara, Me, Edward, Paul, Shadow: Finally!  
*Kogome sits on one end of the first couch while Me and Shadow cuddled on the other end, and Deidara, Edward, and Paul sit on different parts of the secong one*  
Sakura: *leans against the wall dreaming of Sasuke, drooling also*  
Naruto: *eats a endless bowel of ramen that the Wizard gave him*  
Everyone else besides the Uchiha Bros, and the couch potatoes: *playing strip poker, Niko and Kimoko are winning*  
Paul: *starts laughing his ass off for no reason*  
Everyone else: What the hell is wrong with you?  
Paul: I'm finally away from those pokemon freaks! Ash, Brock, and that annoying Dawn!  
Deidara: And we're finally away from Tobi, Itachi-san, un!!!  
Sasuke: And Ino is gone forever!!! Ouch Nii-san! That was my eye!  
Itachi: Pay attention to me Sasuke!!!!  
Uchiha Bros: *starts poking fight again*  
Naruto: Hehehe Sasuke kinda looks like Neji with all that poking hes doing....  
*lights suddenly go out*  
Edward: What the hell is it now????  
Shadow: Calm down shorty...  
Edward: Hey! Im not no pipsqeak sized leg of a flea!!!  
Shadow:...... What?  
Me: Ingore him Shadow.... *yawns* Now I'm tired....  
Sesshemaru: ..... *sits next to me and Shadow and closes his eyes*  
Bob: Hmm.... I'm guess this is the Computer Wizard's idea of "Go to bed"  
Joe: I have to agree with you on that  
Matt: *cuddles with me and Shadow*  
Yoko: *sits at my feet and leans his head on my legs*  
Me: *eye twitches* Whats with all the cuddling??  
Uchiha Bros: They like you, its plain to see. *sits on third couch together*  
Naruto: *falls asleep in empty ramen bowel*  
Koga: Holy shit.... wasn't that an endless bowel of ramen?  
Deidara: Nothings endless to that kid Wolfie, un....  
*everyone else that wasn't asleep or on the couches just laid on the rest of the third and the forth couch*

* * *

Like it or not its all I got untill Chappie Two! So read, review  
Hidan: Review frickin nicely  
Yea review NICELY, and as I always say, If you cant take the randomness stay the hell away from my stories!  
Matt: And you say that always when?  
...... just shut up Matt...


End file.
